


Part 5: Yokubō to Gimu (Desire and Duty)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [6]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Seimei and Hiromasa are once again thrust into the middle of a spiritual battle – a strong demon has targeted the sons of the Emperor. Vanquishing the demon proves difficult, and takes its toll on Hiromasa; now, it’s Seimei’s turn to play doctor and save his lover.





	Part 5: Yokubō to Gimu (Desire and Duty)

**Author's Note:**

> (I finally wrote a sex scene for these two! After six stories! Finally!)

“Seimei,” Hiromasa broke their comfortable silence. “On nights like tonight, do you sometimes wish you were a mortal man?” The moon was high in the sky, and glowing; the pair sat drinking sake together on the veranda, as has become their custom. The weather had grown a little colder now, but they still enjoyed sitting outside and admiring the stars.

Seimei took a sip from his cup and gently lowered it. “Hiromasa,” his voice soft and sonorous, “If I were a mortal man, I would have died long ago; and I never would have met you. I am thankful every day for the blood of my powerful mother.” He slid closer to the other man and kissed his forehead softly. “I could not imagine my life without you,” he smiled. “And I will never have to.”

Hiromasa smiled, happy that he too, would live forever alongside his lover. “Seimei,” he continued, resting a hand on Seimei’s thigh, “I suppose I mean… do you ever wish we were not celestially bound to protect the capital?” his eyes betrayed the fact that he’d been thinking about this for some time. “I breathe in the evening air when we are alone, and I sometimes wonder… what would we be doing, if we were free from our sacred obligations?”

Seimei looked lovingly at the other man. “My darling court noble,” he purred against his neck, “do we not find plenty of time to rest, just you and I?” he kissed Hiromasa’s warm skin. Hiromasa’s body sunk into the other man’s frame, acquiescing to his touch. Still, he was not satisfied by Seimei’s deflections.

“Seimei,” he sat up straight and slipped out of his embrace. “I am serious,” his voice was stern, a touch of sadness colouring it. “Do you not wonder what life would be like if we were simply normal men?” He looked out at the moon once more, collecting his thoughts. “Are we destined to remain here, at the Emperor’s beck and call for eternity? Rulers will change, time will go on… are we fated to live for the safety of the king and capital only?” He looked back at Seimei, hurt in his eyes. “Are we never to be allowed to live for ourselves?”

Seimei shuffled next to Hiromasa and rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed; _I know you are right, my love,_ he thought. _I am sorry. You never wanted any of this, did you?_

Hiromasa looked at Seimei, and shook his head. “Seimei, while it is true that I did not wish to become the Emperor’s lapdog,” he admitted, taking Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. “Had you not saved me that day, I would have died in your arms having never known what love truly is.” He sighed, turning Seimei’s hand in his and examining the lifelines. “Sometimes, I just wonder about a different life for us, that’s all.”

Seimei looked on lovingly, but understanding Hiromasa’s pain. “Who knows what the future will hold, Hiromasa?”

“You do,” he teased. “Isn’t that part of your job?” Hiromasa smiled despite his poor mood, and kissed the other man. _I cannot stay cross with you, no matter how I try._

*

By the time morning came, Seimei could sense that something was wrong – he had slept fitfully, and his dreams seemed to portend some grave menace.

“Hiromasa, dress quickly. We will be summoned to the palace today.”

*  
“Seimei, thank you for visiting with me,” the Emperor said, eyes heavy with lack of sleep. “I fear we have been visited by a malevolent spirit.”

“Oh?” Seimei asked. “What concerns your highness so?”

“Prince Atsuhira has fallen ill,” he explained. “And my own son, Prince Daichi seems to be afflicted with the same sickness. The physicians cannot seem to understand it.”

“And you require the help of the Head Onmyoji,” Hiromasa concluded for him, affecting a polite smile.

“Yes,” the Emperor agreed. “Seimei, could you visit with the children and glean what afflicts them?”

Seimei bowed; Hiromasa followed suit. “Yes, your highness,” they said together. Taking their leave, they walked closely together and shared a knowing look. They would have to return to Seimei’s home to retrieve the tools they would need for various cleansing rituals and to set up holy precincts.

*

“What do you think it is, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked once they were alone. “Could it not simply be that one child gave the flu to another while they were playing?”

Seimei shook his head. “If that was the case, Hiromasa, the doctors would have seen to it. And why are the female children not ill?” He bent to gather the materials he needed. “And besides, I have had a strange dream…”

“A dream?” Hiromasa questioned. “Why did you not say?”

“No sense in alarming the Emperor,” he explained. “I do not know what is coming, but it’s best that we not stir too much of a fuss. At least until we better know what we are up against.”

On the way back to the palace, it was decided that Hiromasa would observe the children while Seimei set up the holy precinct. It would be better that way; Hiromasa was still new to his developing powers, and the children seemed to enjoy playing with him. Atsuhira had grown a little but was still somewhat short for his age. Daichi too, seemed smaller than he should have been for a well-fed royal child. _I wonder if they know they are destined to be Mikado when they grow up,_ Hiromasa pondered as he delighted the children by making paper animals dance on their own – a trick he’d learned from Seimei. _Atsuhira will succeed first. Then, Daichi – if something happens to Atsuhira, of course. Just like what happened to their fathers. How sad._ While he observed the boys, he did note something strange: their complexion was considerably more pale than usual for royal children, and it looked like their hair was thinning. Though they seemed in good spirits, their energy was depleted and their voices were weak. Their rooms seemed to smell different, too – Hiromasa’s nose had become much more sensitive of late, and Seimei had remarked upon it once or twice; perhaps there was a spiritual force at work, making the boys ill after all.

Seimei returned to the boy’s rooms after a while; he stood wordlessly in the doorway watching Hiromasa stroking Daichi’s hair as the boys slept. _How sweet you are with them,_ he thought.

Hiromasa looked up, startled. “Seimei, you’re back,” he said softly. “They’ve just gone to sleep. I think our games tired them out.”

Seimei knelt next to Hiromasa. “What did you observe?” He asked, looking at the sleeping children. “Their faces have grown so very pallid.” He extended a hand and hovered it over the boy’s faces and closed his eyes, as if trying to read their minds.

Then, after a while, “Hiromasa, I believe I have figured it out.”

“What is it?” Hiromasa asked, concerned. He looked down at the sleeping children. “Will they be alright?”

“If we act quickly, they will live.”

*

“A Shokujinki?!” The Emperor asked, concerned. “What are you going to do, Seimei? The boys are having the life drained from them!” His voice betrayed real fear – if his heirs were devoured by the man-eating spirit, what would become of the kingdom?

“Your highness,” Seimei spoke, mirroring the urgency in the Mikado’s voice, “Hiromasa and I will perform the necessary exorcisms required to save your children. The time has come now, you must allow he and I to remove the boys from the palace and take them somewhere safe.”

“Where will you take my boys?” The Emperor’s first wife spoke up at last from behind her silk screen. “Seimei, do not let any more harm come to them!”

Hiromasa interjected. “My Lady,” he said, his voice measured. “Seimei and I will remove the children from the palace to ensure their safety, and yours. Do not fret. We will rid them of the demon and destroy it so that it does not return.” The Empress began to sob, frightened; Hiromasa and Seimei looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They looked to the Emperor.

“You have my permission to take the children away,” he said after a while, his voice pained. “Take them somewhere safe; and bring them back once this evil is vanquished.”

“Yes, your highness,” the pair said in unison.

*

“Seimei, where are we taking them?” Hiromasa asked quietly after a while, the boys asleep on his lap in the carriage. His hands rested on Daichi’s back, and Atsuhira’s little head, softly stroking his hair. He looked out the window; but could not see very much; it had grown dark.

“To the safest place I know,” he replied, playfully nudging the other man’s leg with his foot. “Ah, we’re here,” he sing-songed as the carriage began to slow. He stepped down and outstretched his arms for Hiromasa to give him one of the sleeping princes. He helped Hiromasa down and tried to suppress a smile when he realized just where Seimei had brought them.

“We’re home!” He exclaimed. “Seimei, why are we here?” He looked around, confused.

Seimei grinned and took Hiromasa’s hand. “This is the best place for them, now,” he explained. “This is holy ground; demons cannot survive here. We will keep the children here while we work out how to destroy the Shokujinki.”

Nodding, but still confused by the whole thing, Hiromasa followed Seimei inside. Mitsumushi prepared bedding for the children and the men gently laid them down for the night. Retiring to Seimei’s study, they were at last free to speak.

“Seimei, how are we going to kill this demon? It has already begun to affect the boys.”

Seimei rested a reassuring hand on Hiromasa’s shoulder. “Do not fret. Keeping them here on my grounds will keep the demon from the boys for a little while, until we summon it directly.”

“Summon it?”

Seimei laughed. “We must summon it in order to destroy it.” He turned away from Hiromasa and stood in the doorway. “Now, Hiromasa,” he offered his hand, “come with me, I need your assistance. We must prepare talismans for the boys.”

*

It took a few hours, but at last the pair was finished with their protections. Mitsumushi prepared tea for them while they sat on the veranda and looked at the night sky.

“I did not know you would be so good with children,” Seimei smiled from behind his cup. “If it’s possible, it endeared me to you even further.”

Hiromasa blushed, and took a sip of his tea. “Shall I tell you a secret, Seimei?” He looked into the other man’s eyes and smiled. Seimei nodded, expectantly. “I have always wanted a son.”

“Really?” Seimei put his cup down. “I had no idea.”

Hiromasa sighed and looked at the stars again. “After my parents died a while ago, I thought about having my own child,” he explained. “But I was never any good with women, and I think,” he slid close to Seimei and took his hand. “I think things worked out for the best, don’t you?”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand in his and kissed it. He looked into the other man’s eyes. “Do you…” he searched his expression, “do you sometimes wish that you had married and had a family of your own?” His eyes betrayed sadness. _I did not know you wanted a family,_ he thought.

Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s cheek. “I do not regret the choices I have made,” he replied. “Not for a moment.” He rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder. “I have often wondered what our life would be like, if we were not bound by the heavens to guard the capital,” he said softly. “But I have not once wondered what my life would be like if I had not met you. You are the only path for me.”

Seimei smiled, admitting to himself the relief he felt at Hiromasa’s words. “My handsome court noble,” he purred, stroking Hiromasa’s hair. “Let us go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

*

Morning came at last; Mitsumushi prepared breakfast for the children and the men went to wake them, hopeful that their conditions had improved. Seimei entered the room first, Hiromasa close behind. They knelt beside the still-sleeping children, Seimei quietly observing the rise and fall of their little chests.

“Are they alright?” Hiromasa asked softly. “I cannot see any changes,” he looked at Seimei. “Can you?”

“They seem to be sleeping soundly enough,” Seimei agreed. He bent his head a little and rested a gentle hand on Atsuhira’s forehead. “Atsuhira, can you hear me?” the boy stirred a little under Seimei’s touch. “Atsuhira, wake up. It is time for breakfast.”

At last, his little eyes fluttered awake. “Seimei-sama?” his voice was weak, dazed. “Where am I?”

Seimei smiled. “Do not be afraid, Atsuhira. You are safe. And look, Daichi is here, too.”

The little prince turned his head to see his sleeping cousin lying next to him. He rolled onto his side to face him. “Daichi,” he whispered. “Daichi, wake up.” Hiromasa gently patted Daichi’s back, waking him.

“Atsuhira,” Daichi mumbled, still sleepy. “Where are we?”

Hiromasa lifted Daichi into his lap. “You and your cousin are staying with us for a little while, just until you get better,” he explained. “Won’t that be fun?”

“Uncle Hiromasa!” Atsuhira blinked away his dreamy haze and climbed into Hiromasa’s lap along with Daichi.

Seimei smiled. “Would you boys like some breakfast? It is important that you eat.”

“Can’t we play with Hiromasa for a while?” Daichi looked up at Seimei and pouted. Seimei shot a helpless look at Hiromasa. _I don’t know what to do,_ he said. _Help me!_

“Let’s all have breakfast together,” Hiromasa cooed. “Then we can play all you like.”

“Okay,” the boys agreed. Hiromasa smiled cheesily at Seimei, who rolled his eyes. _I never claimed to be good at this,_ he said.

*

“Their appetite is good,” Hiromasa observed quietly. “Does that mean they are getting better?” He filled Seimei’s cup of tea.

“Keep a close eye on them, Hiromasa,” Seimei replied, “if their countenance changes at all, we must be ready.” He looked at the boys playing with their rice; despite himself, he smiled. “Though, they do look better than yesterday. I knew taking them here would help.” _This is rather fun,_ he thought. _Like we are a real family… how funny._

Hiromasa looked lovingly at Seimei. “Perhaps, one day, in this long immortal life of ours, men could raise a child on their own,” he said quietly. “Do you think such things might happen?”

Seimei drank his tea. “Hiromasa, this world is a strange and wonderful place,” he filled the boy’s bowls with more soup. “Perhaps one day, a scene like this will be commonplace.”

*

Seimei had charged Hiromasa with researching the spells needed to kill a Shokujinki – “While you do that, I’ll keep the boys entertained.” “Really, Seimei? Are you sure you can handle that?” – poring over the many volumes of ancient literature soon made Hiromasa’s head spin. Deciding it was time to swap, he made his way to where Seimei was playing with the children. As he approached, he heard laughter; not wishing to disturb their games, he slowly approached and stood in the doorway, quite ignored. There was Seimei, on all fours, carrying the little Daichi on his back. Atsuhira led him by a silk rope around the room; occasionally he would shake and bounce, eliciting uproarious laughter from Daichi, who wiggled with delight.

“Your highness,” Seimei’s voice was theatrical. “Your royal horse grows tired!” He laughed. Daichi slid off his back and patted Seimei’s head. Sitting up, he extended his arms and invited the boys to climb onto his lap. Seimei’s face was flushed from the activity; the boys seemed to be much recovered.

You look so good with children, Hiromasa thought, beaming. Seimei looked up and met Hiromasa’s eyes.

“I did not hear you come in,” he said, a little embarrassed.

Hiromasa knelt next to Seimei and patted the boys’ heads. “Did you have fun with Uncle Seimei?” The boys nodded, cheeks pink. “Why don’t you go play with Mitsumushi in the garden? She has lots of special tricks to show you,” Hiromasa beckoned for Mitsumushi to take the boys outside.

Quite alone at last, the men could speak freely. Hiromasa laughed gently and combed through Seimei’s messy hair, tousled about by the boys. “I thought you said you were no good with children,” he teased. “you liar.” He kissed the top of Seimei’s head.

“I may have kept a secret from you, too, my love,” Seimei admitted. “As a child growing up, I was lonely. I played with the forest spirits and my mother; but truthfully… I longed for a younger brother.”

Hiromasa smiled warmly. “Why did you not tell me?” He kissed Seimei’s forehead.

Seimei smiled, eyes downcast. “It is a silly thing; for an immortal man with kitsune blood to want something so… ordinary.” He shook his head. “Is it not?”

“No, it’s not,” Hiromasa drew the other man close. “Perhaps one day, we will have a family of our own.”

*

While the boys played games in the garden with Mitsumushi, at last the pair could focus properly on nursing the boys back to health and killing the demon that so desired their souls.

“The demon must be growing angry that the boys are recovering so well,” Seimei explained. “Soon, it will come here of its own accord, without us having to summon it. Shokujinki are impatient, hungry demons. We have taken away its food; it will come here to eat.”

“Seimei!” Hiromasa chastised. “You’re not suggesting that we use the children as bait?” He shook his head. “They’ve come to trust us,” he explained. “I do not want to frighten them.”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand. “You will not like the next part of my plan, then, I fear.” He looked down at the floor. “One of us will have to offer ourselves up as a sacrifice, to distract it. Then, the other can cast a spell and destroy it.”

Hiromasa’s eyes narrowed. “And by ‘one of us,’ you mean to say that I will have to be the sacrifice?” He sighed, resigned to his role. Seimei gave him a pleading look. _I’m sorry, Hiromasa, you know it has to be this way. Your powers are not strong enough to take this on yourself._ Hiromasa squeezed his hand. “Seimei, of course it is you who must cast the spells and exorcise the demon, I should know these things by now.”

“You know I would not let anything happen to you,” Seimei explained. “The spirit will be hungry, and weak. And I will give you my talisman to protect you.”

“I know, Seimei.” Hiromasa smiled. “Now, while the boys are playing…” he kissed Seimei’s cheek. “Should we not rest before battling this vengeful spirit?” He gave Seimei a look.

 _Yes,_ Seimei thought. _Let us lie together for a while._

*

Dusk was beginning to fall; Seimei lay comfortably in Hiromasa’s arms, a quilt covering their naked bodies. Hiromasa breathed in the scent of the other man’s hair and smiled. The boys were put to bed by Mitsumushi, who could be heard singing them a story from the next room.

“She has a beautiful voice,” Hiromasa remarked. “Why have I never heard her sing before?”

“She doesn’t like to speak very much,” Seimei explained. “In fact, she prefers her butterfly form; she has often told me that the freedom of being a butterfly is rather incomparable to anything she could feel as a human woman.”

“The boys seem to love her very much,” Hiromasa continued. “She turned back and forth into a butterfly, you should have heard their wonderment.”

“I did,” Seimei replied. “Young children are so easy to please.”

“And you,” Hiromasa lifted Seimei’s chin and kissed him. “Are you easy to please?”

Seimei rolled on top of Hiromasa and kissed him deeply. “I don’t know about that,” he teased, kissing at Hiromasa’s neck and moving down his chest “though, I think you might be…” he kissed Hiromasa’s hips.

“Seimei-sama! Something is coming!” Mitsumushi’s voice pierced the air.

The men groaned.

*  
Robes sloppily tied, the men raced to the garden to see what was coming. They did not have to search for long; a large, looming spirit stood in the center of the garden. It was hunched over; grey and gaunt. Hiromasa grabbed Seimei’s arm, frightened.

“What is that?” He asked, panicked.

“That’s the Shokujinki,” Seimei whispered back. “Don’t move.”

“Give them to me…” the spirit bellowed plaintively. “Give them to me… the children… give them to me…” it slowly began to move, one foot in front of the other.

“Seimei, what do we do?” Hiromasa put a hand on his sword, ready to draw.

 _Just trust me,_ Seimei said. _I love you._

 _I love you,_ Hiromasa replied.

“You can come no further,” Seimei spoke directly to the demon. It cocked its head, almost as though it were confused. The air around them grew cold.

“The children… give them to me…” the Shokujinki extended its claw-like hand, its arm all grey sinew like ancient vines on trees.

Hiromasa cleared his throat. “Take me instead,” he commanded, voice strong, but wavering. He stepped forward and looked back at Seimei. _Get ready to recite,_ he said. _The demon will act quickly._

The Shokujinki stepped closer and emitted a low growling noise. “I am hungry…” its voice shook the ground. A black smoke began to curl from its hundred-toothed mouth and quickly surrounded Hiromasa. Seimei began to chant his incantations to bind the spirit; Hiromasa closed his eyes, half from fear and half from a strange fatigue that seemed to engulf him with the black smoke. He felt his body grow heavy; he fought the urge to kneel down and submit to the monster. He could hear Seimei’s steady prayers and tried to focus his mind on the familiar, sonorous chanting. He held on as long as he could – but the demon’s hold on him was strong. The smoke curled around him and began to squeeze, almost choking the life from his body. He heard Seimei’s voice calling to him to stay awake, but the spirit’s hold on him was too strong. He opened his eyes to see the Shokujinki’s mouth opened wide, ready to swallow him – then, everything went black.

*

“Hiromasa, wake up!” Seimei rushed over to the other man and propped him up, resting his head in his lap. Feeling for a pulse, he sighed in relief. _Thank the gods you are not dead,_ he thought. _The demon is gone, but now…_ he stroked Hiromasa’s long hair, and felt tears welling behind his eyes. “I will bring you back,” he promised, kissing his forehead.

“Uncle Seimei, what happened?” Atsuhira’s voice cut through the night air.

“Seimei-sama, I’m sorry,” Mitsumushi held the small child back. “They awoke during the fight.”

Seimei craned his head back and met the little boy’s confused gaze. “Do not worry, Atsuhira. Uncle Hiromasa is just sleeping. Come now, we will put him to bed and take care of him,” he tried to hide the worry in his voice. Gathering his strength, he took Hiromasa in his arms and carried him back into the house.

Laying him down on their bedding, the boys crowded around him, confused. Daichi rubbed his eyes, still sleepy. “Uncle, what happened to him?”

“Hiromasa will be just fine, he is just tired.” Seimei lied, trying to smile. “Why don’t you let Mitsumushi put you back to bed, I will wake you in the morning.” Then, wondering if his spells really worked, he asked, “how are you two feeling?”

They smiled, showing off their missing and growing teeth. “I feel much better since coming to stay with you, uncle Seimei!” Atsuhira said. Daichi nodded in agreement.

“That’s good,” he hugged the boys and kissed the tops of their heads. “Now, go with Mitsumushi. Rest well, we will play tomorrow.” He bid the boys goodnight and turned his attentions back onto Hiromasa; his skin had gone cold, though he was still alive. His pulse was weak, but it was there. Seimei carefully stripped him and examined his skin to see if the demon had left a mark on him that could cause him further harm; satisfied that Hiromasa was unscathed, he slipped his robes back on. _I will not sleep until I see those beautiful eyes of yours looking at me again,_ he promised. _So please, wake up. For me._

He quickly prepared his talismans and sutras, setting up a holy precinct within the room and gave Mitsumushi instructions to keep the boys away until Hiromasa awoke – “I do not know how long this will take,” he’d said. “But I cannot afford to be disturbed.”

Candles lit and his materials at hand, Seimei brought his fingers to his lips and placed one hand so that it hovered over Hiromasa’s heart. He began to chant, observing the other man’s condition with every recitation. When he could not see any change, he placed a cool, wet cloth to Hiromasa’s forehead. Then, he brought out his ink and brushes and drew a spell onto the other man’s golden-brown chest and cast it, his voice strong and sure. His eyes narrowed and he focused his attention on Hiromasa’s mouth; a curl of smoke issued from his parted lips.

 _That’s it!_ Seimei’s eyes widened. _Come out. I will kill you._ The curl of smoke soon formed into a snake and reared its head at Seimei, its tail coiling about Hiromasa’s head, unwilling to let go. Seimei grabbed the apparition and tugged at it, releasing Hiromasa from its grip. Looking squarely into the snake’s beady red eyes, Seimei chanted, “leave this plane. You have no power here. My light pierces your darkness,” and he clenched his fist around the snake’s body, crushing it. It melted into the air and an earthquake-like pulse shook the room. Seimei blinked and wiped his forehead; he had begun to sweat from the effort. He looked around the room for any sign of the spirit having simply slipped away; when he was satisfied that he had in fact destroyed it, he bent down to observe Hiromasa. He took his head and placed it in his lap and stroked his hair. He held his face in one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

*

He did not know how long he sat there in silence; but eventually, he felt Hiromasa’s hand atop his own, and looked down to see the other man’s deep brown eyes staring back at him lovingly.

“Hiromasa!” Seimei exclaimed. “You are awake!” His eyes filled with tears. Unashamed, he let them fall and bent down to kiss him.

Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “Seimei,” he replied, voice weak. “Did you destroy the Shokujinki? Are the boys alright?”

Seimei nodded and kissed him again. “Yes, my love. The demon is dead. And the boys are much recovered. And you…” he rested a hand on Hiromasa’s bare chest. “You look well now, too.”

Seimei looked out at the sky; the sun had begun to rise. “It’s been a very long night, for both of us,” he continued. “Let us rest a while. The children have missed you, and they will want to play with us when they wake.”

The colour in Hiromasa’s cheeks at last returned, a devilish look graced his brow. “And you, Seimei…” he took the other man’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “Don’t you want to play with me?”

Seimei curled his fingers around the back of Hiromasa’s neck and kissed him deeply. “Alright, master flute player,” he teased. “Let’s play together for a while.” He kissed Hiromasa’s neck and bit the soft skin, making Hiromasa groan. Seimei straddled Hiromasa’s hips and slipped a hand below the folds of his robe, tracing circles lower and lower until he grazed the other man’s length. “What’s this?” he purred, kissing down Hiromasa’s neck and chest until at last, he took him into his mouth. Hiromasa gasped at the feeling and clutched at the bedding, arching his back.

“Sei… mei…” Hiromasa moaned, his voice still hoarse from earlier. “More… I cannot stand it…”

Seimei slipped Hiromasa from his mouth and grinned. “Can’t you, Hiromasa?”

“Seimei, do not tease me…” his eyelids were heavy with desire. “I need you…”

Seimei climbed back up to Hiromasa’s ear and whispered, “Tell me you love me, Hiromasa. Tell me you love me and I will give you what you want…” he bit at his earlobe.

“I love you…” Hiromasa kissed Seimei forcefully and clawed at his back. “I love you…” he growled against the other man’s lips.

“I know.” Seimei purred. He climbed on top of the other man and parted his legs, positioning himself. He could not take any more teasing, either; the crook of Hiromasa’s knees in his arms, he pushed himself inside slowly, making both men moan at the sensation. He began to thrust gently, rhythmically. Hiromasa shivered with delight at the feeling and held on to Seimei’s wrists and forearms tightly, nails digging into the soft white skin.

When Seimei could see that Hiromasa could take no more, he took him in his hand and began to stroke slowly. “Seimei…! I’m…!”

“Come now, my handsome court noble,” Seimei breathed, voice husky. He, too, was about to explode; Hiromasa looked him in the eye and flashed him a desirous grin. He felt Hiromasa spill into his waiting hand, and at last he came into the other man. Collapsing into each other, the warm fluid spread onto the bedding and they laughed, breathless.

“I love you,” Seimei said at last, stroking Hiromasa’s hair. “Do you know that?”

Hiromasa smiled and kissed him. “Of course I know it,” he replied. “You gave me the moon once, don’t you remember?”

Laughter.

*

“Uncle Hiromasa!” the boys called out to him as they saw him emerge onto the veranda, Seimei close behind. They raced up to him and hugged him, hands and feet dirty from playing in the garden.

“Hello, boys!” Hiromasa’s voice was excited. “Have you enjoyed playing all day with Mitsumushi?” He looked over at her and smiled, nodding. She raised her arms and turned back into a butterfly, and flit about the flowers and landing on the prince’s heads, making them giggle excitedly.

Hiromasa picked up each boy in his arms and held them close. “Seimei,” he turned to the other man, who looked on lovingly. “Could we perhaps… keep them for another day before we return them to the palace?”

Seimei smiled and went over to him and took Daichi in his arms. “Would you like to stay one more day here with us?” He made a cute face at the young prince, who copied him.

“Yes!” They said together.

“That settles it then, Hiromasa. The royal princes have given us an order.”

Setting the boys down gently, they played a game of tag in the garden. The children’s laughter rang clearly and happily into the air, making its way towards heaven.


End file.
